Darker Hours
by Trinity Is God
Summary: Somehow you never realize what you have until its ripped away...Cohens and Coopers... [on hiatus]
1. Unreal

_Yeah, I have no idea where the hell this is going, since I really don't like Marissa much….Sorry to those who do, but its my fanfic and my fanfic world, but this idea popped into my head sorta, I was gonna do the opposite but I figured eh lets try something new shall we? So…. We shall see where it goes and if you guys like it… Don't worry, Rhyme or Reason is coming!!! Maybe this will tie you over til then? Pwease Review!! You'll make my day! Happy 2005…. I hope its good for all of us!_

_------_

_Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait: wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come. _

_-Titanic_

------

------

------

------

"I really don't want to go to that dinner with Jimmy tonight," he frowned against her velvety soft skin.

They had just made love and she shivered as he ran his hand down her back.

"So don't," she whispered placing her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "But I have to." He sighed again obviously unhappy at the thought.

"What? What's wrong?" Her voice was soothing.

"I don't know…I can't explain it, I just don't want to go." He pressed a kiss into her hair and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her. "It's probably nothing."

She looked up at him concerned but he kissed her softly on the lips. He was acting so different.

She looked at him adoringly, "I love you, Sandy you know that right?" She cuddled closer to him.

He gave her a smile that could have lit up a town. "I know. I love you too, so much."

He could feel her relax entirely against him, and he listened as her breathing slowed rhythmically and he knew she was starting to fall asleep. He nudged her so she would lie on her side and he pulled her tightly to him and buried his head against her shoulder blades so he could take a nap and this feeling of dread would leave him when he awoke.

------

Taking a shower didn't lift Sandy's deep dread. Putting on socks and tying his tie did nothing for his nerves either. So he sat on the edge of the bed on her side and simply watched her. In the darkness of their bedroom enough light crept in that illuminated her features and he could stop himself from placing small kisses upon her. One was below her ear upon her neck. The next trailed her shoulder, the following was placed in her hair until she awoke. Large luminous blue eyes stared back at him sleepily, pupil's dilated from the darkness.

She cleared her throat softly, "You leaving?"

He nodded his head.

She smiled and grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him down onto their bed curling up against him, her fully naked body resting against his. "Stay," she whispered seductively leaning up and kissing a soft spot on his neck that she knew he couldn't refuse her.

"Kirsten. You're going to make me Mmm, God…insanely good…. Late…." He groaned as he could feel her hands unbutton his shirt. "You're going to make me late."

Screw Jimmy.

He reached down into his pants pocket pulling out his cell phone. "Jimmy. Yeah, Um…" He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue trying to concentrate as she roamed his body with her mouth. "Yeah. I can't make it. Kirsten's sick. Uh huh, sure, tell Cal I said hello. You too. Bye."

She paused and looked at him, simple pleasure gleaming off her face. "Sick huh?"

"Ohhh, you're in trouble missy. Deep trouble."

She giggled as he grabbed hold of both her hands, pinning them above her head. "Deep, deep trouble…" His voice rumbled in her ear.

"I hope so…"

------

The doorbell rang, followed by a knock at 2:30 in the morning, waking everyone in the house.

She glanced over to his side of the bed and felt her heart quicken, as it was empty. She put her robe on and rushed down the stairs, glancing over at the couch to see if maybe he had slept there. He did that on occasion when he felt it was too late and didn't want to wake her. He was always thinking of her.

It was also empty.

She thought that maybe he had just forgotten his key. She opened the front door and was greeted by two police officers, their hats in their hands, and their grim faces spoke silent words.

"Julie Cooper?"

"Yes?" She nodded pulling her robe around her tighter as her heart dropped into her stomach.

Marissa had heard the doorbell and stumbled out of her room and down the stairs standing off to the side. She looked wide-eyed at the officers.

The man frowned. "Your husband was involved in a fatal car accident, a drunk driver hit him."

"Ma'am?" She paled.

His words were underwater and muffled. "No. You're wrong. This is a mistake." She frowned, panicking and slowly backed away. Jimmy had to come home, he had to be on his way. He simply had to come home.

The officer said nothing as he took a step inside the house. "You have the wrong family, the wrong house…. My husband IS coming home."

"I'm sorry ma'am," he spoke deeply.

Suddenly her legs wouldn't support her body weight and she slipped down to the floor and the officer did as well.

"No. No. No, Jimmy is coming home he's fine. You're wrong. He's okay," she cried against him. "YOU'RE WRONG!" She pounded her fists into his chest. "No! You're wrong! He's okay!" How long had she taken Jimmy for granted? Now he wasn't here. He was supposed to pick Sandy up as well. She suspected Kirsten might be breaking down too.

The officer looked up to see a teenage girl standing over them, no emotion played upon her innocent features. She slumped down to her knees and placed a comforting hand on her mothers weeping back.

Marissa Cooper hadn't heard the officer's statement, she only watched her mother collapse to the floor.

When the officers repeated themselves, Marissa went over to the couch and sat down in shock.

------

The phone rang at the Cohen residence close to three thirty in the morning. Kirsten rolled over and answered it with a groggy, "Hello."

Sandy groaned at the sudden lack of warmth across his chest. As she rolled over on her back he placed a lazy arm across her stomach and nuzzled his head into her shoulder, just wanting to go back to sleep. The thought of who-the-hell-is-calling at this time of night traced his brain, but he was too sleepy and worn out to care.

"Julie? What? No, No he's fine, No….Are you okay? Okay… You're sure? Okay…" Kirsten asked reaching over and turning on the light.

Kirsten's face fell and she hung up, placing the phone back on the cradle.

He sat up groggily, a hand running over his face, and he hardly had time to react before she threw her arms around him and held him tightly to her. "Thank God you didn't go with Jimmy tonight. Oh thank God…" she breathed against his neck. She knew it was a horrible thing to say.

He was startled. "Honey? What?"

"Jimmy was in a car accident with a drunk driver."

Sandy swallowed and she tightened her embrace. "He didn't make it."

Fate had played a cruel game that day. Because Jimmy was supposed to pick Sandy up and they would have arrived together, and he would have taken him home, and to his death. But instead Sandy had played hooky and now Jimmy was dead. He too, could have died and she would be receiving that phone call and police visit as well. He shuddered to think that.

She pulled back to look at him and ran a hand through his devilish hair, relieving herself that he was alive and well and here with her, the close call startling. "Oh Sandy…" she managed to trail off as she realized now what was ahead. Jimmy's funeral. But part of her was so much more relieved that it was Jimmy and not her Sandy. That was horrible to think but she couldn't help but feel selfish and partially relieved that her life hadn't been ripped up from underneath her.

"Sandy, I love you."

------

Julie stared at the ceiling of her mansion as Marissa lay sleeping with her head in her lap. Her daughter managed to cry herself to sleep, and Julie noticed outside that the sun had yet to rise. Cry was hardly the word, maybe screamed, or shouted, or even begged God why…

Julie's thoughts drifted to when she called Kirsten, she had been surprised to hear that Sandy hadn't been with Jimmy. So once again she had managed to get everything. Her husband was alive and probably holding her as she spoke and told him about the accident. Julie felt cold, and irritated. She hadn't realized how much she loved Jimmy until it had been too late. Her dreams would be torturous if she ever fell asleep. At the moment though she was running on adrenaline. Sleep wouldn't come for her for some time yet.

------

_Used to sleep through the _

_night peacefully_

_Not a care in the world got to me_

_But now I lay me down to sleep_

_I'm afraid of what I might see_

_I wake up screamin' when your dream goes by_

_Used to fell like a man in control_

_Unaware of the storm in my soul_

_The sight of you took away my breath_

_Looked so good scared me half to death_

_I wake up screamin' when your dream goes by_

_Now in this dream I'm in a room_

_All dressed up just like a groom_

_Watchin' shadows dance on the ledge_

_Suddenly you then appear you_

_whisper in my ear_

_And I jump right over the edge_

_Just a dream that I seem to recall _

_Can't you tell me which doctor to call_

_Tell him please I'm not feelin too well_

_Every night I'm hearin' wedding bells_

_I wake up screamin' when your _

_dream goes by_

_I lay there in an ice cold sweat_

_Sheets are torn and they're soakin' wet_

_I wake up screamin' when your _

_dream goes by_

_I wake up screamin' when your_

_dream goes by_

_I wake up screamin' when your_

_dream goes by_


	2. Just to be Okay

_Wow guys! You're all awesome. Thanks so much for the reviews!!I didn't expect such a nice response to this. I almost didn't even bother posting it! And just so you all know I had intentions on killing Sandy but than got a better idea instead. Poor Jimmy, I'm so mean to him. Lol. Yeah yeah ol well. Anyway. I hope you guys like this one, pllllllllllease tell me if you do cause you will seriously make my day. Honestly. Pwease? The more you tell me you like it the more I write, the faster the updates go! And yes that means you people who like to review on chapter 1 and then fall off the face of the planet! I know how you work. :oP _

_You guys are really creative though, and some of you really dislike Marissa. Lol wow. _

_Famous99- That song used in the last chapter was Gary Allan, Wake Up Screaming, and in this one its _

_Travis Tritt, Tell me you didn't say goodbye, or Wake up dreaming, it's got two names, which is really weird._

_Princess Oats – See, just for you, both of them! _

_I'm a country kick, lol._

_Kay' I've said enough, Vamanos' and Review :o) _

_-------_

"_You keep looking for a reason why. There is no why."_

_-Kay Chandler, Random Hearts._

_------_

"_You know those drugstore kits that tell you when you're pregnant? They should have one that tells you when you're sane."_

_-Kay Chandler, Random Hearts._

_------_

------

------

------

Sandy couldn't exactly fall back asleep after hearing the news that his wife broke to him. Neither could she. So they both got out of bed and she went downstairs to make coffee and get ready to walk over to Julie's. After throwing on some clothes, Sandy poked his head into his son's room only to find it empty.

Still.

At three fifty in the morning.

He froze, remembering Seth and Ryan had gone out to a movie and then they had said something about picking up Summer and Marissa too.

He quickly rushed out and his wife met him wide eyed in the hallway. "The Rover isn't back yet, and Ryan isn't in the pool house," her voice was distant.

He looked at her and swallowed, she could see his Adam's apple move in the darkness and she knew neither of her sons were home yet.

He was trying to keep calm. "Call them, maybe they are at Summer's watching a movie or something."

So she went into her bedroom and dialed Seth's cell. "No answer, Sandy," she called.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself. Jimmy was dead, and he couldn't find his boys. What the hell else could go wrong tonight?

"Baby, let's go over to Julie's maybe they heard and they're over there," he called back to her, shifting from foot to foot, his nerves bundled.

She too was quick to change and in moments they walked over, and a tear stained Julie opened the door, immensely relieved to see them. They glanced around, knowing their boys weren't here either. Sandy paused and dialed his son's number again, growing increasingly anxious when he didn't answer a second time, he let an excuse run through his head to comfort him.

Kirsten gave her a hug and Julie clung on to her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled back and Julie managed to nod her head. Kirsten looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Marissa sitting on the couch. She thought she would have went out with the boys and Summer.

She walked over to her while Sandy hugged Julie.

Marissa was staring blankly at the muted TV screen that was showing the news. "Hey sweetie," Kirsten whispered as she tucked a piece of hair behind the young girls stony features.

Marissa managed a small smile as her chin trembled and Kirsten pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay honey. We're here for you," she whispered as she rocked her back and forth, the girl sobbing in her arms. Earlier she managed to fall into a dazed sleep, but she was awake as soon as she heard the doorbell.

Marissa could only nod her head as the pain of the loss riveted through her. She felt numb and cold, as if there was nothing left. Kirsten could tell by the look on her blank face she would be drinking later.

Sandy walked over to them, his arm around Julie's shoulders as the older woman tried to compose herself.

His eyes swept the TV screen and he stopped dead in his tracks, knocking Julie slightly off balance.

"Kirsten," his voice was ice.

She looked up at him bewildered and her eyes followed his.

"Oh God, Sandy."

Their black Range Rover was almost completely demolished along with three other cars that were twisted around it, as the camera panned away, they could see it was a large wreck. The news flash running across the bottom of the screen as 'Breaking News: 14 Car pile up.'

Marissa looked at Kirsten and Sandy wide-eyed. She knew it was their car too. And she knew that she should have been there as well instead of sitting here on the couch, holding on to her friends mother's hand.

Sandy looked frantically for the remote as Kirsten's cell rang.

He froze, fear dashing across his blue eyes, but fear was written on her face and he knew he had to be calm for her.

He managed to walk to her and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he hovered, listening.

"Kirsten?" Summer's shaky voice rang out.

"Summer. Are you okay sweetie? Where are you? Just tell us where you are and we will be there," her voice was worried and rushed, and she leaned back against him for support just in case.

"The hospital, I'm at the hospital."

"Julie, We have to go, I'm sorry," Kirsten gasped quickly as she looked at Sandy who held up the keys.

Julie could only nod looking at her daughter. This wasn't just about Jimmy anymore.

-------

Seth had been driving, while Summer sat up front "Navigating Cohen," as she put it, and Ryan was in the back, laughing at the pair. Seth was doing the speed limit and was on his way to drop her off from the bum party they had tried to go to. Tonight, he noticed, had been a bad night to go out because the fog made it hard to see.

But before the fog had rushed in, the three of them had agreed after their movie they would stop at the party Summer had been wanted to go to.

"Okay, this is lame, let's go." Summer replied looking around as there was no one she knew and it definitely wasn't the type of party she wanted to be at. "Ew, they're a bunch of loser's."

Seth chuckled and Ryan broke into a smile.

"Aw, Summer, you love loser's. You love this loser," he joked and she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Shut up, Cohen."

"And Coop said this was supposed to be happenin,'" she said disgustedly with a sigh.

Both Seth and Ryan shrugged and she led them out and into the car, climbing in the backseat to mope. Apparently they had stopped at the wrong party.

Holly Fischer, however, didn't, and she had enough to drink at the frat party that the group was supposed to go to. The happenin' party.

She had been drunk before and managed to drive, so she figured she could do it again, and she climbed in the new Nissan her father had bought her. But Holly had drank way to much that night and as she slowly dozed on and off in the SUV she was driving down the highway, she wasn't aware she had passed into the other lane until it was too late.

Seth didn't see Holly Fischer's large Nissan Armada that was heading the wrong way until it was way too late for him to react. The fog that was out that night made everything hard to see. Neither had Jimmy Cooper, who was driving in front of them on his way home from a successful meeting with Kirsten's father, who when the truck side swiped him he was cursing Sandy for leaving him alone.

"Shit, hold on," Seth managed to yell as Ryan turned in his seat from teasing Summer, horror flashed across his eyes and he reached up for the arm support, bracing himself as he saw his life glimpse before his eyes. Summer opened her mouth to scream, her body tensing, but no sound came out of her mouth. The airbags deployed with a powerful whoosh after an eerie scraping and groaning of hulking metal being pushed about like it was a toothpick and not a thousand pound vehicle, while the glass exploded around them like fireworks. Screams of horror could actually be heard from the car behind them.

When the larger SUV hit the Rover head on, it spun it 360 degrees and had pushed it into a family driving a Honda civic.

The innocent family of four barely had even less time to react as it had two SUV's heading in its direction, as they were driving forward, and so the car pile up began on the highway, and both Seth and Ryan had been knocked unconscious as soon as it happened. Luckily all of them had been wearing their seatbelts.

Summer, however had chosen to sit in the back this time on the way home so that Ryan wouldn't feel bad, had been shielded as the Rover's interior had protected her the most.

But she watched as a kid in a yellow pickup truck next to her flew through his windshield. The deafening sound of glass breaking and the roaring screeching of metal and brakes would probably never leave her mind. When it was silent again, and the airbags had deflated she could hear the hissing sound of steam, and the groans of people, the car horns blaring, and if she could have heard over that she would have heard sirens, but there was a loud buzzing in her ears.

But than Summer's world faded to black.

------

Kirsten held a grip upon her husband's hand as if she thought she might lose him too. It was all so real, knowing that her sons had been in the accident that he was supposed to be in. It was all too real that she could be all alone facing this tragedy. What would she have done then? She couldn't even imagine it, she didn't even want to. She honestly didn't know what she would do if Sandy had been in it as well. At least she didn't have to share this burden of news alone. At least he could be there with her and she could take comfort in knowing that.

Before they had climbed into the car he pulled her shaking body against his and pressed a kiss into her hair. "It's going to be okay. Okay? They're okay, and if it's worse than that I need you to know I'm here with you. We'll get through this together. I love you."

She knew he was scared and yet kept calm for her. It was the way he kept running his hands through his hair, and the way he kept his eyes on the road, his left hand holding a white knuckled grip that stood out against the BMW's black leather on the steering wheel.

On occasion he would glance at her and meet her worried gaze with a smile and squeeze her hand. She looked down at her hand and smiled inwardly at how much larger his hand was to hers. How perfectly they fit together and how Sandy's hands were never wrong, they knew how to handle her, how to comfort her. She was amazed that she was actually thinking of this in the situation they were in.

Somewhere the back of her mind spoke up she should be thankful she was holding his hand, because in truth, she could have been holding nothing at all. Her world could have been ripped up from underneath her, leaving her as a widow with no children, if it had wanted to be that cruel. If that had happened she may as well have been in the accident with them, for she would have no reason to live.

She shifted in her seat, moving his hand from her left one to her right, as she wrapped her left hand up around his arm and she buried her face into his shoulder, facing the seat, no longer looking at the road ahead but at the road behind her. She could have lost everything and that thought shook her to the core. He managed to press a fleeting kiss into her hair, his eyes staring at the road.

Sandy said that the boys would be okay, and she knew that deep down he wasn't sure himself, but he wanted to comfort her. So she took comfort in the fact that he said that. Because if Sandy wanted things to be okay, than they would be. He had yet to prove her wrong.

------

Summer sat nervously in the waiting room. She had come around when the police were using the Jaws of Life against the Range Rover. She heard one of them yell, "This one's gone," and she jerked her head up in a blind panic as she thought they were speaking of Ryan or Seth. But it had been the kid from the yellow pickup truck and she was thankful they covered him with a white sheet, which absorbed the blood that oozed from his shambled body. She knew that was so horrible to say and think. He too had parents that would be devastated somewhere. She shuddered to think how Kirsten and Sandy were reacting right now in this situation, they were probably going out of their minds. Her father was away on business and the step-monster was in tow. She didn't even know how to reach them.

Suddenly someone was beside her and they reached for her hand and she managed to reach up and take hold of it. Her rescuer had blue eyes and spoke softly, telling her she was okay, and there had been an accident. Somehow they managed to get all of them out and she rode along numbly with Seth. She didn't even have a comprehension of how long it took to get them out.

In the ride over she had a quick examination that deemed her okay for the time being, and when they got to the hospital Seth and Ryan had been whisked away from her sight, leaving her in the midst of confusing from the ever escalating amount of people. So she did the only thing she knew, she called Kirsten, because somehow Kirsten could make everything okay. And that's all she wanted right now.

-------

Summer saw them rush in, hand in hand and she opened her mouth to call their names, but her voice was gone. She had managed to snag a loveseat like couch in the corner and she could see Kirsten's eyes catch hers and rush to her. Any fear Kirsten had earlier about not being able to handle herself was tossed out the door when she saw Summer sitting there terrified.

Kirsten's arms wrapped around Summer and she instantly pressed a tender kiss into her hair. The immense relief that flooded through Summer was unbelievable, as she knew she no longer had to do this alone. She could feel Sandy's hand running up her back as he sat next to her, hovering closely as well, they were both so concerned for her, she didn't even know if they had asked about Seth or Ryan.

Kirsten pulled back and ran a hand through her hair, frowning as she easily picked out a particle of glass and tossed it to the floor. "Sweetie… are you okay? Has someone looked you over?" Her voice was full of concern and that made tear's well up in Summer's eyes. She managed to nod her head as her chin trembled and she could feel Kirsten's arms pull her gently against her body again.

"It's okay sweetie. We're here…. We're here."

Summer nodded against her again, the flashes and grinding of metal still crisp in her mind. "It just happened so fast. We were on our way home, and Seth yelled hold on, and then suddenly there were two cars that hit us and we spun around in time to watch another car hit and this kid…. He flew out of his windshield, and…." She rambled and Sandy winced at her description.

Kirsten took the young, frightened girls face in her hand and made her look at her. She shook her head, "It's okay. It's over, you're safe and we're not going anywhere. I promise. It's over…"

Kirsten watched as the girl visibly relaxed at her words and her bright eyes turned a little glassy as the shock and adrenaline stopped coursing through her. She could feel her start to shiver uncontrollably against her and that's when Sandy walked up to the desk to find out information on the boys and to get Summer a blanket.

------

The more Marissa stared at the TV screen the more horrible she felt. Suddenly she knew she couldn't be here in this room anymore, that she had to go to the hospital to wait for any news.

"Mom, we have to go."

Julie looked up sharply at her daughter's tear-filled voice.

"Go where?" she was confused.

"We have to go to the hospital…."

"Marissa? But why?"

Marissa shook her head. "Because I should be there too," she pointed as the rerun of the Black Rover came across the screen again. Tears fell endlessly down her cheeks.

Julie gasped softly as if realization hit her again. She had forbidden Marissa from going out that night. She too, could have lost her daughter and her husband, and for a moment she thanked God.

"Let me grab my keys," she whispered as she watched Marissa pull on a sweatshirt. It had been an old sweatshirt of Jimmy's…. She realized again that night, that she didn't get to say goodbye. In fact she didn't even think she told Jimmy she loved him when he left today because she took for granted that he would be home tonight. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought and she looked at Marissa who stood waiting by the door. Nothing would ever be the same after this.

------

_Tell me I was dreaming…_

_When I woke up this morning_

_And wiped the sleep from my eyes_

_I found a new day dawning_

_And suddenly I realize_

_You're gone_

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say_

_You don't love me anymore_

_It was just my imagination telling lies_

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

_I'm in a state of confusion_

_I hope things aren't what they seem_

_If this is really happening_

_Just let me go back to dream_

_You're home_

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say_

_You don't love me anymore_

_It was just my imagination telling lies_

_Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

_Tell me I was dreaming_

_That you didn't leave me here to cry_

_You didn't say_

_You don't love me anymore_

_It was just my imagination telling lies_

_Ohhh, Tell me that you didn't say goodbye_

_Darlin tell me_

_You didn't say_

_Goodbye…_

_-------_


	3. Who you least expect

_Thanks for all your reviews. Seriously. You guys make my reviews guys/girls, you all are AWESOME. day and rock my socks, you really do, please continue to review, pwease?!!!_

_PS. Any speling errors in any of my stories, small, minor, large, whatever, I try to fix them and I honestly do proofread this, sometimes though I know how its supposed to go in my head and I don't pick up on it when I read, so when I go back and reread things I try to fix it then, but I just wanted to make that clear, also take into consideration that I write at like 2am til whenever….. Lol, that's my bad! But anyway, Vamanos, and review!! It's my job to write it's your job to review. :o) hehe…_

_Narcissistic- This one's for you, for all the lovely pimpin' you do for me at twop! I hope you like it and I love you too, lol. _

_Bofbanoff- I'll make sure the next chapter of Rhyme or Reason is for you, I'll hopefully deliver you another perfect distraction. Thank you for the pimpin' you do at twop too._

_You too, Famous99. I couldn't leave you out, lol. _

_------_

_Life is full of interruptions and complications. _

_-Love Actually._

_------_

_Tell her that you love her. You've got nothing to lose, and you'll always regret it if you don't. _

_-Love Actually._

------

------

------

------

Luke put his turn signal on, turning onto the traffic on the highway and humming to the radio musing about anything and everything. He squinted as a fog cloud passed him, deep in thought.

He didn't know life outside of his Newport Beach bubble. If he did, he resented it like he would resent an annoying bug, it would need to be squashed quickly. Unlike some people Luke didn't worry about money, he didn't worry if there was food on the table the next day because he simply knew it would be. He didn't worry about getting beat or berated from his family. He had never known what it was like not to have friends, or to spend a night crying over a girl he couldn't have. Luke pretty much had it all, perfect family, and the perfect life. Then Ryan had come along and changed that. Luke smirked to himself when he thought no matter how much Luke beat him up the kid never gave up on people. He and Ryan were good friends now, and he even began to enjoy Cohen's geeky friendship as well.

The hardest thing in Luke's life to date was that he had lost his girlfriend to someone else. And man that had been rough.

Not.

Losing Marissa was hard, he had to admit, but now that he could actually see, he was glad to just be her friend. When he was with Marissa, it was simply, ALL about her, her mother, her father, and her bitchy little sister, whatever else she could complain about…. Now that he was her friend her could change the topic of conversation swiftly and not have to worry if he was getting some that night, which when he actually thought about it, it had never been that great in the first place.

People in the community knew Luke. They knew him from dating Jimmy Cooper's daughter, or Julie's daughter, either or. They knew him from playing soccer and being the lead striker on the team. They knew him for the big black truck he drove, or the way he had with all the 'Mom's.' He was a flirt, and he was handsome, and they loved him. "He has such a way with the ladies," his mother would gush to the other Newpsie's when she thought he wasn't listening.

Luke was never known for being a hero or a saint.

Driving down the highway on his way home he was following a large Nissan Armada that kept swerving in and out of lanes. When his father was first teaching him to drive, he would point out the dangers of other people in his cool casual way. If his father was with him right now he would have pointed that out and told him to either pass him, or stay far away, for that guy was trouble. Instead of risking passing the obviously intoxicated person he decided he would hang back, he had to exit soon anyway and he didn't need to end up in the hospital because of this asshole.

The last swerve didn't stray back into the lane as it had been doing. It crossed the following two lanes of traffic and barreled down onto the oncoming traffic lane, jumping over the slightly raised median strip. He didn't pay much attention as he thought the truck was just moving to another lane, until he heard screeching of tires and metal, suddenly horns were blaring and the accident happened.

"Oh Fuck!" He exclaimed slowing down his truck and then stopping, putting on his four-way blinkers so no one would rear-end him on the shoulder.

It wasn't over yet.

The Nissan Armada had sideswiped a black car, then barreled down and crashed head on to a small black SUV, and then created the domino effect, as the cars behind them tried to stop and failed.

"Holy Christ," he breathed almost frozen in place. "Oh God," he mumbled shell-shocked as he went around to the bed of his truck and grabbed a flashlight, simultaneously reaching in his pocket and pulling out his cell, dialing 911.

"911 please state your emergency."

"There's been an accident, a huge accident on…." He looked around, frantic for signs of any type that would locate him next to an exit or anything familiar. "Dammit, I don't know where I'm at exactly, can you use the GPS from my cell phone?"

"Yes sir, I have your location, I'm sending help now…" he heard tiny clicks of a keyboard.

"Would you like me to stay on the line sir?"

"No. Thanks. Bye," he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to do, but he had to go see if anyone was alive. He knew that much.

Luke walked slowly toward the scene of mangled vehicles and he groaned as he thought of bodies.

There were a few people who had managed to swerve around the crash, slowly they were getting out of their cars in disbelief and almost awed at what they saw.

As he carefully made his way over to the wreckage he saw a young blond woman pull herself out of the backseat of the Nissan that caused the wreck.

He squinted, unable to make out the figure until she turned her face towards him.

"Holly? Oh my God…." He rushed over to her and pulled her over the small median strip. More civilians had stopped their cars and now were directing traffic slowly, as the imminent sirens loomed in the distance.

"Oh Luke. Oh what have I done?"

Uncertainty flashed across his features and his mind. _'Hell, Holly, it looks like you caused a huge ass accident.'_ He wasn't known for the most rhetorical comebacks.

He sat her down and turned to head back towards the wreckage, making his way over to the mangled black SUV and what he hoped to be, survivors.

He thought the car looked familiar, the unmistakable silver RANGE ROVER lettering across the front barely recognizable hood, and for a fleeting second he thought he recognized the car as Kirsten Cohen's, but knowing the chances of that were slim, however, not too many people owned the new car. He prayed it wasn't hers anyway. He climbed over the strewn bumper of the Nissan he saw who had been driving it and he almost felt sick. They went to his school, and he used to beat them up before they all became friends.

"Fuck," he mumbled again as he managed to squeeze into a tight spot between the twisted, sharp metal, and glass. There was hardly any glass left on the SUV, other than small shards everywhere. Even though he knew he couldn't, he still tried to open the door. Anger surged through him and he reached in and took Seth's pulse.

"Cohen man, c'mon buddy, wake up," he talked partially so maybe Seth would hear him and wake up, and partially so he could hear his own voice and try to drown out the groans that he was hearing in a car behind him. A car that he had no chance of getting to.

Seth's pulse was strong, Luke could feel it thump beneath his fingers. He pulled back and stood on his tiptoes glancing around to see if there was any medical help. "What's taking so long?" He asked himself quietly as he pushed his head back into the driver's side seat. "Yo Ryan? Ryan?" He called again, straining his body, yet careful enough not to touch Seth, to feel Ryan's pulse beneath his touch. Again he felt life and for the second time he felt relief rush to him. As he pulled himself out of what was left of the vehicle, moving a few inches to inspect the back.

He heard sirens and he glanced up quickly and waved his flashlight to signal them. He heard a slight groan and he ducked his head back into what was left of the truck.

Summer.

"Summer?" Luke's voice was soft.

He struggled to reach in the car, not caring that the glass tore at his arm, slicing open the delicate skin easy, blood rushed freely from the wound, but he paid no attention to the burning in his arm. He reached in and laced his hand with hers.

"Summer. You were in an accident. You're okay…" He watched as her eyelids fluttered from consciousness to unconsciousness. He doubt she even recognized him.

The EMT's were racing towards him and he shouted to them. "Here! Here!!"

They tried to pry the door open too, and suddenly Luke didn't feel so dumb about doing it the first time.

Satisfied he had done his job by getting his friend's help first he moved on to another car. "This one's gone...."

------

The hospital was in shambles. There was yelling, confusing, nurses were running around, doctors flew around corners. Sandy watched all of this from his perch on the loveseat like couch thing. Every time he went up to get information on his son's they looked at him like he had grown two heads.

He knew they were trying and they knew all he wanted was information but everything was so hectic right now.

Apparently the other hospital that would normally split the share of the wounded, had already taken on another accident, leaving them with an overflowage of patients and an understaffing of doctors and nurses. He heard the nurses paging doctor after doctor, and then their supervisors yelling at them to wake up other doctors, yelling at them to wake up nurses, the supervisor just needed more people.

It was a total nightmare.

So Sandy settled back on the couch thing. He prayed to God that his sons were okay.

His wife was curled against him, he knew if she could get any closer she may as well have curled up on his lap.

Summer, had finally relaxed after they had soothed and calmed her. She had curled up into the corner of the couch like creation and fallen into a deep sleep, occasionally moaning and wincing. She was close to Sandy and he would reach out and run a hand over her, knowing that her dream's were anything but sweet tonight. He could make out a bruise forming on her arm and he was sure there was more than just that one. He would have Kirsten look later.

Kirsten had her back pressed against his body and somehow had his arm wrapped around her, both her hands grabbing his. She had taken her nervous habit of playing with her hands, to playing with his. Occasionally their wedding bands would clink together and Sandy's eyes would be drawn to them. He frowned as the thought that those circles could have come to an end and it wouldn't have just been Ryan and Seth in the hospital. She wouldn't be getting news that JUST her son's were in the hospital, she would also have gotten the news that, like Jimmy, he too, would have been dead. She would be alone in the world, heartbroken and he shivered at the thought.

He felt her, rather than heard her, sigh softly and he tightened the hold upon her delicate hand. He knew the same thoughts had been running through her head at a constant pace, since Julie called. He shifted only slightly, dipping his head down to rest upon her shoulders, inhaling her scent, which for the moment eased the pounding in his chest. His lips sought the soft spot on her neck and he kissed her there, noticing she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" His voice was low, and it rumbled against her ear.

She shook her head 'yes' and he sighed.

He moved his lips a few centimeters, simultaneously tightening the grip on her hand, "Good, because I'm scared."

She gave a small smirk before she whispered, "Me too." Only Sandy could read her mind.

He nodded against her and she turned to him, her blue eyes dazed and guarded. Her eyes swept his features and she reached up, letting her hand brush softly against his cheeks and stubble, before it rushed into his hair and back down again. She did this for a few moments, calming herself. Her eyes met his and she whispered, "I could have lost you tonight…. And we still don't know about the boys. I could be sitting here by myself, waiting…." Her dark blue eyes welled up with tears at the thought.

He reached up against her jaw before his hand traced to her hair and tucked a loose tendril behind her ear, letting his hand run down her shoulder to entwine their hands again. She looked so vulnerable to him, so frail and small sitting there staring at him, her eyes were questioning. His wife never looked that way. Her features were always delicate, but when she was in her business attire, her long legs stood out, her unyielding gaze always swept the room, she always looked every inch in control.

He gave her a tiny frown, "I know honey. I was just thinking that…"

She gave a small smile, he always knew what she was thinking.

"I would never leave you without a fight, I love you too much," he whispered and kissed the back of her left hand, the diamond barely grazing his chin and he pulled back to look at it, letting his fingers play with it.

"I gave that to you almost twenty years ago, I plan on getting more mileage out of it," he gave her a soft smile. "Besides I would have my work cut out for me if I was a ghost and had to chase away all of your suitors." His eyes danced for a moment or two at the thought, while she could only think, _'There would be no suitors.'_

She knew if she lost Sandy, there could be no one else. She leaned in and kissed him softly, but deeply, before tucking herself safely up against him tightly, sneaking a glance at Summer in the process.

She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, each rhythmical thump a reassurance that he was still alive and okay. Closing her eyes allowed her for a few moments to pretend that things were okay again, that her sons were safe in their rooms sleeping, and she was spending a night with her husband on her couch. Not siting in a dismal hospital room, as the rushing confusion went on around them.

"I love you too, Sandy. So much."

He responded with a kiss pressed into her hair and if it was possible, he tightened his hold on her.

"I know."

------


	4. Waiting

_Im so glad you guys like this story! Keep reviewing, you're all awesome!_

_------_

_Sometimes what seems like surrender isn't surrender at all. It's about what's going on in our hearts. About seeing clearly the way life is and accepting it and being true to it, whatever the pain, because the pain of not being true to it is far, far greater. _

_-Tom Booker, The Horse Whisperer._

------

_We live and we die by time. And we must not commit the sin of losing our track on time. _

_-Chuck Noland, Cast Away_

------

------

------

------

The first time after the mayhem and chaos ripped through the hospital he went up to the nurses' station and a young blond was still rushing about frantically. He was calm, and he was collected when he asked her the question of, "Can you tell me where my sons are? Ryan Atwood, and Seth Cohen?" He just wanted information on his boys.

She cast him a sorrowful look and he knew she must have been asked that question a hundred times tonight.

"I'll look for you Sir…" she had a soft southern accent and he glanced back to his wife. He heard clicks of a keyboard, and the computer buzzed as it downloaded information. "They're in surgery sir, that's all I know," she spoke softly, cutting him off from his soon to be ramble of, why, for what? Are they okay? What kind of injuries do they have? Another sorrowful look and she rushed away as quick as she breezed in.

Sighing he turned back to his wife and glanced at Summer, noticing the bruise on her arm was spreading.

She looked at him expectantly.

"She said they're in surgery."

Her eyes went wide and she put a hand up to her mouth before she recovered, "Did they say for what? Why?"

"Honey, that's all she knows." He felt sympathy for the young girl as everyone was yelling at her tonight.

"Well, God-damnit, Sandy I want some answers!" She twisted the rings on her fingers.

His eyes went wide as she swore, something that was very un-Kirsten-like. "Baby, easy, so do I, but you've seen this place, it's not her fault, at least she found out they were in surgery. That's more news then we've gotten all night," he leaned up and kissed her forehead, taking hold of her hand.

"I know… It's just…" She squeezed his hand tightly.

He nodded. She didn't need to explain it to him. He knew her fear, just as well as she knew his.

------

Screaming.

Metal scraping,

Seth yelling.

Horns honking.

A loud crash.

Blood.

That kid flying through his window.

Screeching.

The naked fear in Ryan's blue eyes.

Glass exploding.

Bang.

Impact.

Summer bolted awake from the couch as a gurney crashed somewhere in the hall loudly. She froze, her breath hitching in her throat. She scrambled to sit up, ignoring the sharp pains in her sides.

She gasped suddenly.

It hurt unexpectedly to breathe and she moaned softly in pain, her hand going over her ribs. Her whole body hurt, it was like someone kept hitting her with a sledgehammer. Each wild erratic heartbeat caused pain that coursed through her like wild fire.

She glanced around, vision blurry, bewildered as she heard beeping, saw the white walls with its complete unfamiliarity and funny smell. Her vision was clearing slightly.

She was confused. This wasn't her bedroom. She was frightened in a way she had never been before, she didn't know where she was, who was here?

Why? Why was she here? Where was here? Why did her body ache?

Something familiar, she wanted something familiar.

Suddenly Kirsten was kneeling in front of her, her hands placed upon her face, forcing her to look at her. Sandy's hand went to her back, his own father instincts tuned into full comfort mode.

"Hey Sweetie, good girl, breathe for me, good girl."

Summer was paling and she knew what was going to happen. She struggled slightly against Kirsten as the accident played out in her head again. Oh God. Someone was dead, Seth was dead, and Ryan was dead. They were all dead. She wanted to yell, to desperately scream at the top of her lungs and she couldn't. She could hardly breath. She resisted more now, but Kirsten's grip was oddly reassuring. The more she moved the more it hurt, and Kirsten kept telling her to relax.

She finally did, getting her wits back as the shock that she had been in, wore off.

Her stomach lurched and she paled even more.

Kirsten looked at her husband, "Sandy. Wastepaper basket, now."

Sandy, in one fluid motion did what she requested him to do, and she held it in front of Summer, moving to sit beside her, out of the line of fire.

However his wife knew that Summer would be sick was beyond him. It was like she tapped into a Jedi Mind trick. He suspected it was the whole motherly instinct thing that was kicking into overdrive. If she couldn't mother her own boys, she may as well mother someone's kid.

Summer trembled uncontrollably as she felt her abdomen contents reel, but Kirsten's presence was soothing and she could feel her hand along with Sandy's on her back, comforting her.

She felt so embarrassed, vomiting in the waiting room in front of everybody. She was sixteen, not five. She groaned. People were staring at her. She hated when people stared at her.

"It's okay."

Her arm wrapped around her middle, because of how bad it physically hurt to throw up. She sat hunched over for a few moments, finishing, trying to catch her breath, and her surroundings.

"That' a girl. It's okay Summer. It's okay…." Kirsten's soothing voice rang out and Summer concentrated on it through the pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly while her body shivered forcefully. "Don't worry about it sweetie," Kirsten whispered, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders and placing her arm around her while she watched Summer wince.

Wordlessly she handed the waste paper basket to Sandy's outstretched hand and he went to dispose of it.

Curious, Kirsten moved the blanket out of the way and gently lifted Summer's shirt, grimacing at the large bruise on her lower back that traveled up to places she couldn't see yet. It covered her whole left side and the more she moved the shirt the further and larger the bruise became. It was a deep shade of purple, blue, and the edges were colored in a deep maroon. Kirsten was worried about a blood clot or worse.

"Sandy? Get a doctor over here," but he wasn't back yet.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, okay?" She asked as she tightened the blanket around her again.

Summer nodded mutely as Kirsten walked away. She felt cold and alone when Kirsten wasn't with her, she was nervous and frightened, and was relieved when she had felt Sandy's hand being placed gently on her back, or Kirsten's arm around her. They provided the security and comfort she wanted and needed right now in her posttraumatic state.

Kirsten walked up to the nurse's desk where an older redheaded woman sat. "Excuse me, I need a doctor."

The woman glanced at her, "Ma'am we're a little short on them right now, if you'll-"

"I have someone who is hurt, and I need a doctor."

"Ma'am we've just had-"

Again Kirsten cut her off. She wasn't having any of this, if it was an adult she could understand, but it wasn't. Summer was still a child and Kirsten wouldn't wait.

"Look. If you don't get me a doctor within the next thirty seconds, I will shut this hospital down in seconds. You won't have a job to say, "Ma'am I'm sorry." I know you're sorry. I can see what's going on here. I need a Goddamn doctor. I'm Caleb Nichol's daughter, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to find out about this kind of treatment in his hospital, now would he?"

Inwardly Kirsten laughed. She would no more sue this hospital than she would hit Ryan. But there was a child hurting and her maternal instincts were already in overdrive. She surprised herself, knowing it was the second time she had sworn tonight.

She left the woman with an open jaw and quickly rushed back to Summer, within a minute a young man hurried over to where she was sitting.

Kirsten explained what had happened to the man and then mentally cursed herself for not getting a doctor sooner.

Lifting Summer's shirt he confirmed what Kirsten had already suspected to come - tests, X-Ray's, a head CT, and an MRI. He too was angry at the EMT's that had looked her over.

Summer's eyes widened and she turned voluntarily towards Kirsten. She couldn't do an MRI. No way. She couldn't be enclosed again; it would remind her of being stuck in that vehicle again, cramped and stuck, no way out and no way to breathe. Simply put she was trapped and there was nothing she could have done to get out.

In fact she whimpered when he mentioned it and her eyes widened in newfound fear.

Kirsten turned to her, "I'll be right there with you."

She nodded, taking a shuddery breath. She hoped that would be good enough.

The doctor then told her he was admitting her.

She groaned and held her breath. If she didn't breathe as much it didn't hurt so bad.

------

On his way back to his wife and Summer, the young, southern speaking nurse stopped him in the hallway.

"MR. COHEN! Mr. Cohen I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He froze in mid stride, turning to her singsong voice and raised an eyebrow.

"I have news on your son, Seth!" She panted, out of breath.

A smile of relief broke out on Sandy's face. Finally, some good news, he hoped.

------

The ride to the hospital was silent, and Marissa actually had fallen asleep on her mothers shoulder. Julie suspected this dealt more with shock than anything but she would take it right now.

Jimmy was gone and it was just the two of them now. Kirsten had a huge predicament to deal with too. Julie saw the reruns of the news showing their car. She hoped Seth and Ryan were okay. She couldn't imagine having to lose two people in one night. It was hard enough just losing one.

------


	5. Saints, Sorta

Eh, sorry so long, hope you all like, plllllllllease review!

-

"I am Marin Depores. I am from Spain but I am named for a Peruvian Saint, who could cure the sick, or the injured, by the laying of hands."

-The Saint.

-

-

-

-

Seth Cohen was groggy. His head simply ached and he groaned as he awoke. As his eyes opened slowly he was blinded by white light.

This wasn't his room… Where was he?

Then it all came rushing back to him.

The ungodly horror of the large vehicle speeding towards him like a giant head on, the spellbinding fear that coursed through him as he realized he could do nothing, he was utterly helpless. He couldn't help the people he loved.

He remembered Ryan turning towards Summer and he heard Summer screaming. It was that bloodcurdling scream that had awakened him from his sleep.

He shivered and when he did his arm ached up by his shoulder. He groaned as he moved his head and his hand to move the hospital gown away. There was a large white patch that covered his left shoulder above his heart. It hurt like a bitch. Gingerly he moved his right arm and grimaced as the tape bound to his skin suddenly stretched.

What in the hell happened to him? His whole upper body was just one large thumping mass and he could hear blood pounding in his ears.

Slowly he glanced about and he saw his father dozing in a chair next to him.

He meant to say "Dad," but it came out more like "Dammmph."

His throat was dry, his head hurt, his body was in an amount of pain Seth didn't even want to try to describe. He didn't even know if he could do anything other than saying the word, "Ow."

His father stirred and Seth had to resist the urge to start bawling right then and there.

God his head hurt! A constant pain just ran through the left side of his head and down his neck. If he could reach up and rub it, he would.

"Hey son," his father's voice murmured.

"Thirsty," was the only word Seth could mumble back.

Sandy took the cup of ice that was sitting next to his bedside and fed him a few chips. They were so nice and cold on his sore throat.

"Mom?" he whimpered.

"She's with Summer, Seth."

"Summer?" he asked confused. He hoped Summer was okay.

As if reading his mind his Dad spoke up, "She's fine Seth, a little shook up and bruised, but she's okay." So he hoped. He knew Kirsten was furious with the EMT's for not admitting her too in her condition.

Seth nodded slowly, as if everything was registering in his mind at the pace of a snail.

"Ryan?" he asked hopefully his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Sandy shook his head, "He's in surgery Seth. Just rest buddy, it's going to be okay now."

He then felt his Dad softly place his hand flatly over his chest, right on the breastbone. As much as Seth thought it was going to hurt it didn't. In fact it seemed to make the pain go away and it made it easier to breathe.

Seth placed his own hand smaller, paler hand upon his father's pushing down slightly and adjusting the pressure enough to where Seth could breathe evenly and he didn't ache so bad with every breath.

-

"Kirsten. I can't do this. No," Summer muttered repeatedly as she eyed the MRI machine in fear.

"Honey, I'll be right here the whole time."

Again she slowly shook her head. "I can't be trapped again; I can't be in a small space like that."

Kirsten motioned to the nurse who was standing by with a needle. Summer was still slightly in shock, she was tense and nervous, sometimes making jittery moves and she wasn't going to cooperate. She was liable to hurt herself or someone else if she panicked.

Summer eyed the nurse with wide brown eyes. "What's that?" her small voice was fearful.

"Just a tetanus shot sweetie," she cooed softly. Tetanus shot, or rather a muscle relaxant. The girl was too tense and nervous and the night of the accident just played about on her eyes and beautiful features. She had so many shots tonight; she couldn't even remember them all.

Kirsten nodded and Summer accepted it. Within moments she suddenly felt droopy and tired, her eyes started to glaze over and they finally managed to get her to lie down.

"Okay honey, I'm going to place this cool washcloth over your face for a few moments, I need you to be as still as possible for me okay?" The technician called and Summer managed to mumble a 'yes.' She couldn't move if she wanted to.

Hell, they could have asked her to dance a hula dance and she would have. '_My, this is some tetanus shot,'_ she thought to herself as she felt the machine roll her in. For the first time since the accident she felt like she was going to be fine. For the first time that night her ridged aching body actually didn't hurt as much. With the washcloth over her eyes she didn't see how close it actually was. She relaxed even more.

"You okay Summer?" Kirsten called out, cautiously, her blue eyes sweeping the large machine for any chance of a movement of panic.

"Mmmph. Tired," she mumbled groggily.

"Good," Kirsten muttered to the nurse next to her. She loved Summer with everything she had. But tonight there were times when the girl would go into a trance and just start talking about the accident and then she might whimper or scream. It actually scared Kirsten more than anything, knowing her sons were in the same accident. She could only pray that Seth and Ryan were okay. She knew they were in the front and had taken the blunt of the accident. God, she hoped they were all right.

-

A doctor was filling Sandy in about Seth. Each word and sentence was worse than the last one.

"Somehow, when they cut your son out of the truck, apparently the part that holds up the windshield was bent at such an angle it went in through his heart. The dash came up and crushed his chest and lower body. He's going to be sore for a long time, but for the most part, other than the mental damage he should be fine. Now I don't mean jump on the skateboard and do some dances and tricks fine. I simply mean he will be able to walk in a few weeks. He's lucky."

Sandy looked at him horrified.

Lucky?

Glass shards had been imbedded in his body? A wicked piece of metal had gone through his son's soft skin almost piercing his heart? His chest cavity and hips were like one huge bruise.

"Jesus," he whispered, running a hand over his face, the stubble rasping.

Seth moaned softly in his sleep and the doctor turned to head out, and Sandy placed his hand back on his chest.

He ran his other hand through the dark matted curls.

He knew he should go find Kirsten, and he had to go find out about Ryan. He just didn't want to leave Seth yet.

Who could blame him?

-

When they arrived at the hospital finally Julie's eyes were wide at the scene of the chaos. Even though it had calmed down some things were still slightly insane. As Marissa glanced around the waiting room for a familiar face her sharp green-blue eyes found Luke.

He was sitting there, holding his arm, his pants and shirt wet and near soaked with blood.

"Luke!" She rushed to him. "Oh God Luke, you need a doctor, Mom!"

Hearing her daughter's cry Julie turned on her heels and headed for them. "Oh let me go get a doctor," she said as she took once glance at his arm and headed off for the nearest nurse.

"What happened," Marissa asked softly as she rolled up the sleeves to her sweatshirt and placed her own hands over his bloodied arm.

"I cut it while getting Seth, Ryan and Summer help," he mumbled thoroughly exhausted from the night.

"Are they okay?" She asked worriedly, hoping he would tell her yes.

"I have no idea," he mumbled again, his handsome features going incredibly soft. "I sure hope so."

She nodded.

"Marissa?"

"Hrmm?" She asked as she moved her gaze down to his arm, where blood had now covered her graceful hands as well. God she couldn't wait to get today over with.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad."

She looked up into his gray-blue weary eyes, as her own welled up in tears.

"Me, too. Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It was because of you that Summer, Seth and Ryan got out wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Thank God for you, Luke."

'_Luke,' _she thought, _'Saint Luke.' _

-


End file.
